A hairbrush that transmits sensed data to a remote entity is disclosed by U.S. Publication No. 2015/0342515A1, which is herein incorporated by reference. However, there is a need for a connected hairbrush that provides improved hair health and brushing gesture indicators, user live feedback, a learning protocol, personalized hair care recommendations, bristles/teeth/cushion designed to output sound carrying valuable information at any wavelength of interest and an improved method of evaluating the state of the user's hair surface with a brush/comb.